


oh my god, they were ✨ soulmates ✨

by oihinalovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post Timeskip, Soulmate AU, because im dumb and i havent read the manga, i am bad at tagging, i just love oihina ok, oh my god they were soulmates, oihina rights, post brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihinalovebot/pseuds/oihinalovebot
Summary: whenever you lose an item, it ends up with your soulmate. or, where oikawa and hinata are two idiots in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	1. un.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY SO !! hi again im jack! the earlier chapters of this au are,,, not my favorite, but they aren't bad by any means lmao

when his little sister was younger, hinata sat through many disney movies because she wanted to spend time with him, and he'd eventually learned to love them with the same childlike innocence she had. most men his age might not admit to knowing the entire plot of _the little mermaid_ , but shoyo was grateful that he had a connection to natsu. 

over the years, he'd picked up quite a few movies to add to his own collection, and many made the trip to brazil with him after high school. when he felt most alone, the calming voice of cinderella certainly made him feel less so. ( disney also helped him learn portugeuse, but he would rather melt into the floor than let _that_ particular truth out. )

when he finally decided to make the move back to japan, he'd hoped that nothing would get lost in transit. hinata supposed that he'd jinxed himself with that hopeful thinking, because the small box of his beloved disney movies failed to survive the trip. at this point, he could only hope that his soulmate would take care of them in his absence.

* * *

oikawa tooru had never been much of a movie fan. unless aliens or space were involved, he struggled to sit still long enough. iwaizumi always complained when they hung out together, but he wouldn't be iwa-chan if he didn't find one thing to pester tooru about.

the brunette smiled at the thought of his old friend as he typed away at the computer at his desk. they made it a habit to text daily, and call as often as possible, though sometimes that wasn't enough. a couple of years into oikawa's time abroad, hajime suggested that they try to skype once a month. thus far, it had proved an effective way of keeping their connection as best friends as strong as ever.

the familiar sound of the skype ringtone filled his room, signaling that iwaizumi was calling him. tooru still hadn't gotten used to the obnoxious sound yet, but at least he didn't fall out of his chair anymore.

"iwa-chan!" he answered brightly, smiling at his webcam when his friend's face appeared on the screen. "how's the weather in the homeland?"

"stop calling japan 'the homeland!'" iwaizumi replied with a chuckle, shaking his head. his fond smile didn't go unnoticed.

"you know you love me."

"that's still up for debate."

"how rude!" oikawa stuck his tongue out childishly, completely missing the confused look in iwa-chan's eyes. 

"what's that box on your bed?" he asked, curiosity bleeding into his tone.

"what box?"

"the one literally sitting on your bed, dumbass."

tooru looked over his shoulder to ensure his friend that there wasn't a box there, but, sure enough, a medium sized box was neatly placed on his comforter.

"i didn't put that there." he said dumbly, and he could almost feel hajime's slap against the back of his head.

"it's probably your soulmate's. when was the last time you got a lost item from them?"

oikawa thought for a moment as he looked back at the screen, giving a little shrug. 

"i don't know. it's been a while." as he spoke, he made no move to get up and see what might have been in the box. 

"aren't you going to check what's inside?" iwaizumi asked roughly, as if to give his friend a verbal push in place of a physical one. 

"okay, fine." tooru replied, rolling his eyes. "don't get your panties in a twist."

"what'd you say, loserkawa?"

"nothing! stop calling me names." 

at that, oikawa stood to quell his own curiosity. the box was taped up very well, with a japanese address written on it. the label was in portugeuse, however, so he couldn't translate it if he tried.

"looks like it was on its way to tokyo." he commented, reaching for the drawer in his nightstand to pull out his pocket knife. 

"i wonder if your soulmate is in the middle of moving." iwaizumi said aloud.

"could be." oikawa replied, flipping open the knife and carefully cutting through the tape. he closed the blade so he wouldn't injure himself in front of iwa-chan, before tossing it down next to the box. he looked over his shoulder and back at the computer screen, as if waiting for his friend's approval.

"shittykawa, open the damn box already."

"must you be so vulgar?" the brunette asked with a scoff as he opened the box and smoothed out the flaps. "huh, not what i expected." 

before hajime could yell at him again, tooru reached inside to grab a delicately wrapped copy of _cinderella_ , holding it up for his friend to see. 

"is the box full of disney movies?"

"yeah, that's what it looks like."

"i guess your soulmate likes disney as much as you like your little alien toys."

"stop calling them toys! they're collectibles!"

"yeah, whatever. does the box have a name on it?"

"do you think i'm that stupid?" oikawa rolled his eyes so hard that he might as well be looking back at his brain. "i looked for a name when i read it before." 

"i mean, you're no genius." iwaizumi teased. "just look again."

"fine, but i've already said that there wasn't one." 

as he stuck his tongue out at iwa-chan, the setter folded one of the flaps back to read the writing once more. there wasn't a name by the japanese address, which was likely how his soulmate lost the box in the first place. he hadn't gotten a good look at the portugeuse because he didn't speak the language, but he decided to skim the wording once more to see if a name stood out. 

"oh my god."

tooru dropped the copy of cinderella in his surprise, and iwaizumi wished he was there in person, if only to see what had his friend so shaken up.

"what's it say? is there a name?"

"my soulmate is hinata shoyo." he whispered, looking back at the computer screen with wide eyes.

"what? you're going to have to speak up; i can't hear you."

oikawa swallowed down the lump in his throat as he walked back to his desk and sat back down in the chair. 

"you remember karasuno's number 10?" he asked after a few moments.

"yeah, it's impossible to forget that kid. why?"

"do you remember what his name was?"

"hinata something. i think it started with an s." iwaizumi said, raising an eyebrow. "why are you asking?"

"was his name shoyo?" tooru asked quietly, needing the confirmation that he wasn't going crazy. there couldn't be another hinata shoyo.

"that sounds about right." hajime agreed, his own eyes widening after a moment of silence. "wait, is he your soulmate?"

"i think so." oikawa muttered, not trusting his voice to speak any louder.

"get on the next flight to tokyo." iwaizumi said with finality. "pack the movies too."

"yeah, okay."

"tooru, i promise you have nothing to worry about. we'll figure this out when you get here."

"alright, see you soon."

"be safe."

"you too."

with that, oikawa ended the skype call, his heart pounding in his ears. if his soulmate really was hinata, then everything that went down in brazil meant so much more than he originally thought.


	2. deux.

oikawa was absolutely exhausted. he'd spent hours in a tiny plane seat in order to make it to tokyo as fast as possible, so he was starting to wonder if meeting his soulmate was even worth it. _of course it was worth it,_ the romantic in him chided. the logical part of his brain was surely in agreement, because the mere thought of his soulmate immediately relaxed him. the brunette's thoughts wandered as he exited the plane, body buzzing with excitement.

there were many days where he and iwaizumi would talk about their soulmates. sometimes iwa-chan told him that he'd discovered a volleyball that wasn't his in his room, and sometimes oikawa babbled on about how the dvd of his favorite alien movie was missing. long nights were spent wondering who he was meant to be with, and if they even knew he existed. 

as a kid, he firmly believed that hajime was his soulmate. they'd always been exceptionally close, and tooru was sure that their bond was forged in the stars. as he got older, he learned that life, and by extension, fate, wasn't so black and white. the grey area was where his heart had been broken for the first time, when it had become abundantly clear that his best friend was _not_ his other half. it took years to get over the loss, because he had truly fallen in love with iwaizumi when they were young. 

sighing to himself, tooru raised his arms above his head in an attempt to fully stretch his body. his back ached from the cramped flight, and it was annoying enough to pull him from his thoughts of what could have been. 

he packed rather lightly, especially since iwa-chan had plenty of clothes from oikawa's previous visits back to japan. with his carry on backpack thrown over his shoulder, his brown eyes searched the luggage claim for the suitcase that held his soulmate's collection of disney movies. he'd have never thought that hinata shoyo would enjoy that type of movie, but now that he knew, it made perfect sense. 

oikawa knew that he shouldn't have packed as little as he had, but with the clothes at iwaizumi's place and the many pairs of sweatpants that hinata liked to steal back in argentina, he figured that he could make do somehow. he usually planned things better than this, but the urgency of this trip prevented him from preparing better. 

he didn't even know how long he'd be staying, because while getting to spend time with hinata was going to be the highlight of his life thus far, he did have a job to get back to. oikawa could only silently hope that they would find a way to work it out, because hope was all he had when it came to shoyo. 

he still hadn't quite wrapped his brain around the idea that hinata shoyo was his soulmate. hinata was sunshine, and he was passion, and he was light. he was oikawa's beacon when the darkness consumed him. shoyo was his savior. 

how was anyone ever supposed to compare?

* * *

hinata did not expect time to go by so slowly in his new apartment. the novelty had worn off within the first few days, and without his beloved movie collection to occupy him, he was unsure of what to do. he'd already called all of his friends and updated them on everything going on in his life at the moment, and any of them would assume something was up if he called again so soon.

shoyo was good at keeping contact, but he never followed a schedule like some of his old teammates did. he tried to call monthly, but sometimes it was too draining to do more than text. while all of his friends and loved ones would appreciate hearing from him twice in one week, he still felt guilty for interrupting their lives. 

he sat on his living room couch and pondered what to do with himself, cozily wrapped up in a blanket that he and oikawa shared while at the latter's apartment. he didn't remember the brunette giving it to him in the first place, but he must have if it was in tokyo now. the blanket still somehow smelled like tooru's cologne, and he let the scent overwhelm him for a few moments. 

he was suddenly back in argentina, his nose pressed into the crook of oikawa's neck as they cuddled beneath a plush blanket in the chilly nights. it was always too hot to hold one another like that in rio, so hinata spent both of his south american winters with tooru. 

their relationship never had a label, but what they had was too special to try to forget. if he focused hard enough, it almost felt like the warmth of the blanket was from oikawa pulling him back to bed. the gentle whispers of _i love you_ and _come back to sleep_ almost sounded real, too. 

his chest felt incredibly tight as that particular memory forced him to blink away his tears, the scent of the cologne bringing him little comfort in the moment. hinata decided to let himself be swallowed by the memories for a little while longer, desperately hoping that he wouldn't choke on the sobs that would surely bubble out if given the chance.

shoyo had fallen in love many times in his life. he knew that people had had feelings for him over the years, but he'd never experienced anything close to what they had described by the time he was a first year in high school. volleyball had been his first love, and yet he had never expected his first crush to be on someone like oikawa tooru. 

when they met, tooru was everything that hinata felt he was not. he was tall, experienced, and so incredibly handsome. he had spent countless hours foolishly wishing there could be a way for the two of them to spend time together, but he felt as if he was no better than oikawa's fangirls. he didn't even know if oikawa liked guys like that, for god's sake. it was doomed from the start.

other crushes came and went as he grew older. bokuto, atsumu, kageyama. each had a different quality to them that had captured shoyo's attention, and yet he never felt complete when they were around. hinata had always pictured a feeling of wholeness whenever he thought about his soulmate. certainly he'd know if he met them, right? 

by the time he had moved to brazil, any romantic feelings he had for anyone were long gone, and depression had steadily taken its place. he had been lost and in desperate need of a map when oikawa came barreling back into his life. the time they spent together had been precious and treasured, and old feelings from his first year in high school fizzed up to the surface like the carbonation in their drinks from the first dinner they shared. 

oikawa has always been many things. he was an incredibly talented setter and volleyball player. he was a kind and caring person. he was funny, and he made hinata feel like he was special and truly _seen._ but most importantly, tooru was the first love that shoyo's heart had found again. 

he only wished that he'd never let it go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i wanted to post these first chapters back to back before i completely forgot about it, because that's bound to happen eventually. as seen in the summary, this story has five chapters! as of december seventeenth, 2020, i have four of those chapters completed!! however, i don't know when i'll be uploading the remaining three,, maybe weekly? idk i'll figure it out


	3. trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops 😈

hinata woke up in a cold sweat, his apartment much colder than it was when he fell asleep. his back hurt from sleeping on the couch, and his throat was sore from the sobs he wasn't able to hold back before he passed out. the smell of tooru's cologne was still strong, as if the blanket had freshly been sprayed with the scent. shoyo couldn't stop himself from breathing it in, his body relaxing at the comfort it immediately brought him. 

he blinked away his tiredness, yawning as he reached for his phone. the brightness glared up at him rather aggressively, and he almost wasn't able to turn the light down fast enough to read the time. 

**4:09 AM**

hinata sighed, silently cursing his internal body clock for still operating in brazil's timezone. he stared at the time for a brief moment before unlocking his screen. he wasn't thinking when he dialed oikawa's number; it was 4 pm in buenos aires, surely he'd be awake.

his chest ached as he remembered everything he'd been thinking about since leaving rio; so many memories lived in the sun of the latin country. deep talks with margaritas on the beach, laughter and tequila shots in tooru's hotel room. love and warmth in the brunette's arms. he choked on a sob as his friend answered the phone. 

"shoyo?" oikawa's sleepy voice answered, as raspy as hinata remembered it. "it's 4 am. are you okay?"

"yeah." he whispered, voice thick with emotion. "i just wanted to talk to you, but it sounds like i just woke you—"

"shut up, you know i'm always happy to talk to you."

"i know."

it was silent for a few moments, and hinata listened carefully to the sound on the other end of the line. he could hear oikawa shifting in bed, probably to lie on his back so he could talk comfortably. if he closed his eyes, shoyo could picture him there, sending him that teasing smile like he always did, the smile that was reserved for him. 

"i didn't think you'd be asleep." hinata finally said, hiccuping at the force of the sob that threatened to spill forth with the power of ocean waves crashing onto the shore.

"well, i'm at iwaizumi's at the moment, so i'd like to think that i'd be sleeping in the middle of the night."

"you're in japan?" his voice was soft, his hand flying up to cover his mouth in an attempt to block the sound of his crying from reaching oikawa's ears.

"yeah, i flew in yesterday." tooru answered, worry clearly bleeding into his tone. "are you sure you're okay? do you want me to come over? i can pick up some hot cocoa from that 24 hour café you like; i know you were talking about it the other day."

the amount of love that hinata felt in that moment was what finally broke the dam, and he was nodding frantically as he fought to breathe like a normal human being. 

"yeah, um," he started to say, hiccuping once again. tears steadily streamed down his cheeks, and it was useless to try and stop them. he'd been holding back his feelings for a long time, and he should have known that finding tooru's blanket would only force him to accept the inevitable. 

_their time in brazil was a fling. it was nothing more than harmless fun._ maybe he'd believe it if he kept telling himself that it was true. 

"hey, listen. i already have your address, okay? how about i just stop at the store nearby and buy the mix myself? i'll get to you a lot faster that way." oikawa's voice was soft and reassuring, steady when hinata needed something to focus on.

"i just need you." shoyo whispered, chest heaving as a fresh set of tears stung behind his eyes. "please."

"fuck the hot cocoa then. i'm on my way."

hinata's heart certainly skipped a beat as he laughed, the sound breaking in his throat. tooru always knew what to say to make him smile.

* * *

the drive from iwaizumi's house to hinata's apartment was much longer than he'd expected it to be. speeding across town helped a lot, but he'd definitely passed a cop car when he drove through the red light. oikawa genuinely didn't care though; they could run iwaizumi's license plate and then arrest tooru tomorrow if they wanted to. nothing else mattered except getting to hinata. 

when he pulled into the parking lot, he silently lamented the fact that he couldn't take in the beautiful architecture like it demanded to be viewed. the apartment building was honestly one of the prettiest oikawa had seen in japan; he'd definitely have to look at it in detail when he got the chance.

he parked very poorly, lights shining way too brightly on the entrance of the building. he quickly turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition, bending his back painfully to reach for hinata's box of disney movies in the backseat. if shoyo needed comfort, then he would absolutely be comforted by the return of his beloved disney movies.

it took tooru a solid five minutes to climb out of the car, lock it, and sprint inside to ask the woman working at the front desk to allow him upstairs. he had to have looked insane, what with his disheveled hair and the inside out hoodie he haphazardly threw on before running out of the house. she didn't comment on his appearance though, and he was grateful for it. she hit the button under the desk to unlock the door leading to the stairs, and he quickly thanked her before balancing the box on one hip so he could open the door by himself. 

everything went by so fast; he felt as if he was moving at hyper speed. oikawa didn't remember knocking on hinata's door. hell, he didn't remember climbing four flights of stairs, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins had definitely made that an easier feat than it normally would've been. 

the door swung open, and tooru would have smiled if shoyo didn't look like absolute hell. tears pooled along his lower lashes at an alarming rate, steadily dripping down past his chin. his ginger hair was messier than oikawa's was, and his lower lip trembled and wobbled like he was holding back another sob. 

"sho-chan." oikawa whispered, stepping inside the apartment so he could set the box down without fear of losing it. hinata shut the door quietly and locked it, before wrapping himself back in a blanket that looked strangely familiar. 

in an instant, tooru was pulling hinata into his arms, holding him steady as his knees gave out. the smell of his own cologne met his nose, and suddenly the origin of the blanket clicked. if he was skeptical about shoyo being his soulmate before, he definitely wasn't now. this was the blanket he'd lost a week ago; the one he'd sprayed with cologne so he could mail it out to hinata. 

a sniffle pulled him away from his thoughts, and the urgency of the situation came back to hit him like a ton of bricks. oikawa braced himself before picking hinata up into his arms. the smaller male gasped quietly, his legs wrapping around tooru's waist as his arms immediately found purchase around tooru's neck. he clung to the old hoodie the brunette was wearing, the ends of the blanket clasped tightly in his palms.

"you wanna sit on the couch?" the setter asked, hands on shoyo's thighs to keep the both of them balanced.

"can we go to my room?" hinata whispered, holding onto oikawa as if he was afraid to let go.

"of course. which door is it?"

"the one on the left at the end of the hallway."

it didn't take long at all to cross the small apartment and nudge open the door with his foot. hinata's room wasn't fully unpacked yet, but he still had same bedspread oikawa remembered from brazil. it brought a smile to his face as he sat down on it, gently holding the ginger in his lap. he could barely breathe from how tightly hinata held onto him, but he could stand a little discomfort if it meant that shoyo would be okay.

"you feeling better now?" tooru asked as he rubbed soothing circles on hinata's back. the smaller male shifted his position so he was properly straddling the brunette before nodding his head.

"thank you for coming." he said, finally letting go of one end of the blanket to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"i would have jumped on the first plane to tokyo if you needed me. you know that." oikawa whispered, pressing a kiss to shoyo's shoulder as he held him.

"i know. i love you for that."

tooru stiffened at those words, heart beating rapidly at the idea that hinata loved him. he didn't mean it that way, surely? 

"i love you too." he said regardless, knowing that his own feelings were sincere. they could talk in the morning. right now, this was enough. 

hinata shoyo would always be enough.


	4. quatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not going to lie,,, this chapter was the most fun to write because i just adore the dialogue here,,,, i've never adored my own work before but i am so proud of how i wrote hinata's dumb ass vksnfjsjd THATS MY BABY

the silence in hinata's bedroom was comfortable. shoyo had yet to relax his grip around oikawa's shoulders, and the brunette had to wonder how long his friend— _his soulmate_ had needed the kind of comfort only physical touch could bring.

thinking about the fact that hinata was his soulmate still had his head spinning, thoughts swirling and spiraling into a strange mix of happiness and anxiety. worries about how they would ever be able to work together despite the distance bubbled up in his chest, and he had to force those feelings to fizzle out before they reached his throat and he spilled it all to hinata. his soulmate didn't need anymore stress; he was clearly already hurting so much. 

"why did you decide to visit?" shoyo's voice was soft as it tickled against oikawa's collarbone.

"that depends." he replied, adjusting his arms and clasping his hands together behind hinata's back. 

"depends on what?" skepticism bled into the ginger's tone, and guilt immediately flooded tooru's system as if he was sinking beneath the dark depths of the sea. 

"well," he started, swallowing down the lump in his throat before it rendered him unable to speak. "i came here in search of my soulmate."

"oh, yeah?" hinata questioned, obviously intrigued. "do you know who she is?"

"he." oikawa corrected, fighting back a smile as hinata groaned to himself. 

"that was some heteronormative bullshit, huh?" 

"absolutely."

"damn it." he laughed, leaning back to look tooru in the eyes. "maybe we shouldn't be sitting like this, then?"

"like what?" he asked, eyes twinkling as he dared to play dumb. 

"like this!" shoyo groaned, leaning back further to dramatically gesture toward their position. he was still straddling the setter, and the entire situation at hand felt incredibly intimate. 

"what're you gonna do about it?" 

the challenge in tooru's words didn't go unnoticed, and hinata squinted at him with slight distrust. 

"you know something i don't." he decided, making no move to climb off of oikawa's lap. 

"maybe i do, maybe i don't."

"tooru!" the younger male whined, shoving the brunette's shoulder. "be straight with me!"

"can't do that if i'm bisexual."

_"tooru!"_

oikawa's laughter started in his core, a full on belly laugh that warmed his body like a nice cup of coffee on a cold morning. 

"alright, alright. i'll tell you everything." he said, finally letting go of shoyo so he could lean back on his arms. "but first, i have a question."

"what is it?" the ginger asked eagerly, readjusting his hold on tooru's blanket and pulling it back over his shoulders. ( it had slipped down during his flailing earlier. ) 

"when was the last time you received an item from your soulmate?"

* * *

that was the million dollar question.

when hinata was younger, he thought he knew who his soulmate was. many of the lost items he'd discovered were volleyball related. that didn't necessarily lower the number of possibilities, but it at least justified his crushes on the volleyball players in his life. 

once he moved to brazil, he often noticed simple items he didn't recognize. a hairbrush, a blue coffee mug, a pack of gum, among other miscellaneous things. 

but tooru's question brought back memories of finding a sweaty practice jersey in high school, memories of stumbling across a knee brace one saturday, memories of a single white sneaker hiding under his bed right before he graduated.

"i don't know." shoyo finally answered, slightly pressured by the look oikawa was giving him. the older male clearly knew something important, and hinata so desperately wanted to know what it was. "why?"

"i received something of my soulmate's last week."

well, that felt like a slap in the face. 

"it was a box of movies," tooru continued, his brown eyes practically staring into hinata's soul. the ginger might have usually cowered at the intensity in his gaze, but there was always something about oikawa that drew him in so strongly and so quickly.

"movies?" shoyo asked, his own voice sounding smaller than he'd ever heard it before. "what kind?"

"they were disney movies." oikawa answered nonchalantly, moving his arms so he could lie flat on hinata's bed.

"hey, wait! look at me while we're talking!" he exclaimed, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of the brunette's head. "you can't just say that so casually!"

"oh, why not?"

"because!" shoyo exclaimed indignantly, his eyebrows furrowed.

oikawa faked a yawn, raising one hand to cover his mouth and hide his smile. 

"tooru! you can't just say that!" he repeated, staring down at the older male. many emotions were trying to scratch through the surface, desperately trying to claw out of his heart. 

"why not?" he asked again after he moved his hand away from his face.

"because i lost my disney movies in the moving process." shoyo whispered, never once shifting his gaze away from the man lying beneath him. his chest felt like it was tightening with each second that passed, and he probably would have puked if he hadn't properly dealt with that nervous habit back in high school. 

"and i lost that blanket last week." tooru said gently, his eyes watering as he looked up at hinata with a look that could only be described as adoration.

"what—do you, do you mean?" he asked, pulse racing. "i'm, we're? us?"

"yes," oikawa laughed, stray tears now falling and landing on the comforter below him. "us."

"you're my soulmate." hinata whispered to himself, disbelief clearly written across his features. "then that means—brazil. brazil!"

brazil was more than a hookup. it was more than alcohol and laughter and stolen kisses and, _oh god._

"brazil, indeed."

he didn't need any more prompting; he leaned down and kissed tooru. oikawa smiled against his lips, cupping hinata's cheeks and pulling him closer. 

everything made sense. life itself made sense, like a missing puzzle piece had been lovingly put into place. all of the heartache and struggle leading up to this felt worth it. 

"you're an asshole." shoyo whispered as he pulled away, still close enough to kiss his soulmate again if he wanted to. 

"but you love me for it."

"but i love you for it." hinata repeated, tears steadily streaming down his own cheeks, too. 

"are you happy, sho-chan?" the unspoken _are you happy with me?_ tugged at his heartstrings.

"with you, tooru, i'm always happy. you make me happy."


	5. cinq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's ennoshita's birthday therefore i will share the final chapter of this au <3

when hinata woke up, he was alone. he was cold, he was sleepy, and he was _alone_. he sat up quickly, his head pounding from the sudden movement. he blinked a couple of times, hoping that he hadn't dreamt up everything that happened earlier. 

oikawa was nowhere to be seen, and shoyo's heart sunk. 

he couldn't have imagined all of that... could he? the warmth and happiness felt so real. the _love_ felt so real. he swallowed in an attempt to ease the tightness in his throat, hoping that the tears stinging behind his eyes wouldn't fall.

it took him a few minutes to gather up enough courage to climb out of bed, still wrapped up in oikawa's blanket. if he had imagined everything, then tooru must have just given him the blanket after all.

hinata sighed quietly, too numb to even register how cold the floor was. was his mimd so cruel to make up a scenario where he had a happy ending? was he so in love that his brain had to fabricate situations where he felt that same love in return? was he broken?

his head continued to pound, a dull _thump!, thump!, thump!_ against the front of his skull. deciding to actually do something about this headache, hinata opened the door of his bedroom to make his way to the kitchen. if he remembered correctly, his mom had set up a medicine cabinet for him when she helped him move in. natsu had stored some hello kitty bandaids in there, and he briefly thought about using one to mend his broken heart.

the smell of coffee greeted him before the sound of it brewing did, and he had to force himself to keep his expectations low. he didn't remember falling asleep, so maybe he ended up making coffee when he first woke up at 4 am. shoyo had definitely left the coffee pot on before, and he'd almost started a fire because of it. this was nothing new. 

as he shuffled into the kitchen, there was pancake batter sitting in one of his mixing bowls. hope instantaneously flared up in his heart, and hinata spun around so quickly that his head started pounding even more. the sound of a door closing caught his attention, and he dared to walk back to the hallway to see if oikawa was there. 

* * *

hunger woke tooru up before the sunrise even had a chance. hinata had fallen asleep not too long after he'd revealed that they were soulmates, and he had initially tried to sleep too. 

it was _freezing_ , much colder than his mornings in argentina. oikawa hadn't wanted to dig through shoyo's stuff, but he really hadn't thought things through when he left iwaizumi's house. he had at least thrown a hoodie on, but he was still in an old pair of gym shorts because iwa-chan kept his house at an unbelievably high temperature. 

he tried to think back to the layout of hinata's dresser back in brazil, and his efforts ( thankfully ) paid off when he opened ip the drawer containing a multitude of sweatpants. tooru breathed a sigh of relief, legs shaking a little as he shivered from the cold. a specific pair of sweats caught his eye, an old set from his days at aoba johsai. 

"he had to have stolen these from me the last time he visited." tooru muttered to himself, unable to fight a smile as he pulled them out and shut the drawer. he never did ask shoyo where the bathroom was, but he doubted that the ginger would mind if he did a little snooping to find it himself. 

as luck would have it, it was across from hinata's bedroom. oikawa looked back at his sleeping soulmate for a moment, silently thinking back to everything that had happened before they fell asleep. he had no idea what he did to deserve this. no one deserved someone as amazing as hinata shoyo. 

the chill of the morning air pulled him back from his thoughts, and oikawa quickly ( and quietly ) ran to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth with the spare toothbrush he knew hinata always kept in the cabinet. 

when he'd finished, oikawa wanted nothing more than to eat something, anything. he'd settle for cheap ramen if he had to. hinata's kitchen was as bare as he expected it to be, since his soulmate had just moved in a couple of weeks prior. he did, however, have the basics to make pancakes.

"thank god." tooru said to himself, gathering all of the ingredients. he also started brewing some coffee, because he knew shoyo would want some when he woke up. 

he'd learned how to cook for himself very quickly after graduating; ordering out in a language he didn't even speak was too much work in the beginning. moving to argentina had been something he'd reflected on for months during his third year of high school, and the language barrier was one of the reasons why he was reluctant to move. 

his english was enough to get by in the beginning, but after a couple of months in buenos aires, it became glaringly obvious that he needed to know the native language. spanish was beautiful, and while it was hard to grasp the grammar at first, he was at least semi fluent in it now. after running into hinata in brazil, oikawa had started looking to learning portuguese, if only to make things easier for his friend. ( and knowing four languages sounded pretty damn cool. ) 

"shit." he'd been moving on autopilot while preparing the pancake batter, and in his haste to finish it quickly, some of it spilled all over his hand. he looked for paper towels for a few minutes before deciding that washing his hands in the bathroom was his best bet. 

as soon as the bathroom door shut behind him, he heard hinata leave the bedroom. tooru washed his hands quickly, wanting more than anything to see his soulmate again. he would never tire of saying that, of thinking it. _hinata shoyo was his soulmate._

after he shut off the sink and dried his hands, he paused for a moment to look at himself in the mirror. he looked tired, as expected, but there was something different about his reflection. he seemed happier, like a little bit of hinata's sunshine and passion was a part of him now. 

warmth spread through his chest at the thought, and he opened the bathroom door with a smile. oikawa closed it carefully, making sure that it didn't slam behind him. 

"tooru!" shoyo's voice was frantic, and panic immediately shot up the setter's spine. he made it to the kitchen in what felt like two seconds flat, and hinata had thrown himself in oikawa's direction. 

"are you okay? what's wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice as he caught his soulmate in his arms. 

"you're here!" hinata sounded extremely relieved, yet the anxiety tooru felt didn't settle quite yet. 

"yeah, i got here last night?" he said apprehensively, his statement coming off like a question. 

"i woke up alone, and i thought i imagined it all." the ginger admitted. "but you're here. everything's okay."

"i'm sorry i left you alone. i didn't want to wake you."

"like i said, it's okay. you making pancakes?" hinata changed the subject easily, letting go of oikawa to walk into the kitchen. 

"yeah. you had the basics, so i figured i'd make us breakfast." tooru replied, following the shorter male and resuming his stirring of the batter. his panic started to fade away, little by little.

"oh! i have blueberries!" shoyo exclaimed, excitedly opening up the fridge and pulling out a little basket. he grabbed a handful before putting the basket back in its place, and he immediately went to wash them in the sink. after shaking them off, he dropped them into the batter with a smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun itself.  
  
if this what the rest of their life would be like, oikawa could absolutely get used to this. 

"i'm gonna make my coffee. you want a cup?" hinata asked, looking up at tooru with a grin. his brown eyes caught the light perfectly, shades of amber and gold blending seamlessly into the deep chocolate color in a way that rivaled even the most beautiful south american sunset.

"i'd love a cup, thank you." as he finished mixing the blueberries into the pancake batter, oikawa let his gaze wander and settle on shoyo. he prepared both mugs the same way, and how he made it was all too familiar. 

"you used to hate the way i prepared my coffee." tooru commented, leaving the batter alone to search for a pan and spatula. 

"pans are in the cabinet above the stove." hinata said, as if reading his soulmate's mind. "and yeah, i still kind of do. but i missed you, and drinking your coffee order made me feel closer to you."

"oh yeah?" the brunette asked, smirking at the ginger as he pulled the pan down from where shoyo said it was. he checked the utensil drawer next, mentally fist pumping as he grabbed the spatula. 

"don't look at me like that. iwaizumi told me that you started ordering my favorite ramen whenever you visit."

"he did not!" oikawa shouted, his jaw dropping at his best friend's betrayal. 

"he absolutely did! he said something like _"shittykawa cried the first time he ordered it because it reminded him of you,"_ or something like that." hinata said proudly, holding out a blue mug that had once belonged to oikawa. he'd lost it years ago, and he was honestly surprised that his soulmate had kept it. 

tooru set down the pot and spatula before carefully accepting the mug from shoyo, taking a long sip before sighing loudly. 

"are you going to bully me for the rest of our lives?"

"well, someone has to."

"shoyo!"

"what? you know i'm right!" he laughed as oikawa found a stray blueberry and threw it at him, sticking his tongue out when the setter missed.

"i love you, chibi-chan." tooru said softly, his free hand reaching for hinata's.

"i love you too, grand king." shoyo gently took his hand in his own, content with the soft atmosphere they'd created. it was quiet for a few minutes as they held hands and drank their coffee, the only sound coming from the birds chirping outside. 

"so are we just going to stand here, or are you going to make me breakfast?" the ginger loudly interrupted the silence, looking up at tooru with a teasing smile. 

"you're insufferable."

"i know."

"but i love you for it." oikawa said, echoing what shoyo had said to him before they'd fallen asleep this morning. 

"and i love you, even though you're an asshole." 

_"shoyo!"_

hinata laughed again, setting down his coffee mug to cup tooru's face in his hands. 

"i love you for all that you are. annoying traits and all."

"hey—" he was interrupted by a soft kiss, and oikawa honestly couldn't find it in himself to care. he'd happily let shoyo shut him up like this for as long as they lived.


End file.
